


A Fire Ignited

by lcveavery



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Death, Platonic or Romantic - Your choice, Prison, lots of fighting, really just a ~1k oneshot about george visiting dream in prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcveavery/pseuds/lcveavery
Summary: George visits Dream in prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Fire Ignited

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!  
> this is my first completed one shot, so if you enjoy it please please please let me know!
> 
> just something to keep in mind: this takes place just after tommy’s death, so george is aware that dream killed him.
> 
> enjoy :)

The air feels cold around him despite the lava sitting mere inches away. He's afraid to turn around, afraid to look him in the eyes. He had only come after Sapnap asked him to—begged him to. He was doing this for Sapnap.

Just Sapnap.

“George?”

Dream's voice echoes behind him, bouncing off the obsidian walls they’re encased in. It rings in his ears, what was just above a whisper feeling like a blood-curdling scream. He'd convinced himself he’d never hear that voice again, that he’d never have to hear another word muttered out of his mouth.

Yet here he is.

Standing with his back to Dream, hearing him whisper his name in that soft tone he used to love. The one he now hated. He hated that he hated it—he wanted to love it. He wanted to still trust it.

He wanted to look the man in the eyes, he wanted to run into his arms and stay there forever. He wanted to take them both out of this place, far far away from the pain and ache the land left with every step taken.

But he couldn’t.

Not after the stories began to pile up, not after the incidents. News after news, event after event, pain after pain after pain. It was like with every breath Dream let out, a fire ignited.

It was always him.

Now he couldn’t bear the thought of being in his arms, couldn’t bear the thought of him even laying a single touch on him again. 

All he reminded him of was pain. Hurt. Bruises and burns and scars. 

He was the flame.

“Please look at me George.”

He didn’t want to, he didn’t want to face him. He didn’t want to see the Dream he once admired with starry eyes, now weathered and worn down to merely the shell of the person he was before.

He didn’t want to crack.  
But he also knew that the dull ache he felt every time he even thought his name would never be put to rest unless he spoke to him.

So he turns around.

And there he is.

He looks smaller—still towering over George, but with shoulders that curved in slightly, as if he was scared. Timid. Like a single movement could determine the entirety of what would come.

“Hi.”

His own voice echoes in his ears painfully. He watches as Dream’s eyes scan over him, memorizing every inch, his lips slightly curling at the edges.

“You haven’t changed.”

George continues to stare blankly ahead of him, avoiding making eye contact. He traces around the room, searching for anything to occupy his focus, anything but Dream.

“I thought you’d never come.”

“I didn’t think I would either.”

With that, his face drops, letting out an audible breath. He looks down, shifting his weight between his feet before looking back up to meet George’s eyes. This time they’re looking at each other.

“I’m assuming you heard about what happened.”

“Of course I fucking did.”

Dream darts his gaze away. A simmer is in the air.

“Why?”

And then he looks back up.

“What?”

“Why? Everything, just.. why? Why? I don’t understand it, I just- I don’t understand.”

“Understand what?”

And the simmer is suddenly a fire.

“You! Everything about you, Dream! I don’t understand it! You used to be so.. so good, so yourself. What changed, what happened?”

Dream is staring at him with his mouth agape, words ready to spill out but none coming to the surface. 

“They thought you changed, Dream. I thought you changed! Do you realize that? Do you realize what you did? Why did you- why do you do what you do? Why can’t you just be normal!?”

“George..”

He doesn’t let him speak.

“You always say you’re going to change, that you’ll be better. So why don’t you do it? Why can’t you just.. stop? You say the same thing and every time you prove yourself wrong. You always do this Dream! Why do you always do this? I don't understand! You said you’d do better, you said you’d BE better. For me. You said you’d be better for me. Do you even care anymore? Do you even care about ME anymore? Because it sure doesn’t seem like it.”

Silence.

“I was waiting for you.. I- I was waiting for you to change, to keep your word. But honestly, Dream.. I don’t think that day will come. Not anymore.”

“I’m sorry George-“

“If you were sorry, you wouldn’t have done it.”

And there it is. There’s the crack.

His vision becomes blurry, tears tracing paths down his cheeks as they fall. He tries to blink them away but it's useless. He sits there crying.

Crying in front of the one person he didn’t want to see him break. Crying in front of Dream.

And suddenly he’s regretting every step he took into this goddamn prison.

“I’m calling for Sam.”

“No, George, please wait-”

“Wait for what?”

George takes a step closer.

“For you to do yet another thing? For you to hurt yet another person, for you to create yet another scar? For another war, for another death? I’m done waiting for you, Dream. I’m done waiting for something that will never come.”

He watches Dream—watches as his face turns pale. Watches as his eyes begin to water, his hands grabbing at his sides tightly. He watches as he listens to George call out for Sam, letting him know he’s ready to leave. He watches as Dream keeps his eyes trained on him as he steps out of the cell. He watches until the lava falls again.

And then Dream’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> and with that, we're done!
> 
> as i said before, feedback is incredibly appreciated.
> 
> if you wanna keep up with me, follow me on twitter @skirtdream :)
> 
> \- avery <3


End file.
